For Your Life
by Jedi Knight247
Summary: COMPLETE Aayla is still injured, and she and ObiWan are in hiding but when they are discovered, how far will he go to save her life again? sequel to Safe with me. I reccomend that you read SWM first. R&R!
1. Inside the cave

_**Note:** **thank you all for the kind reviews, they encouraged me to write a sequel, i hope that you enjoy this installment.**_

**For Your Life**

**She awoke to the sight of a gray cave; she looked around, confused. Until she found herself staring into the face of Obi-Wan, she remembered those reassuring eyes, they were the last thing that she remembered before she had passed out. But now his face seemed deep in thought, as though he sensed something. She knew this because she too could also sense something--an enemy was very near. It only took a moment until they could hear the sounds of feet marching towards the cave; Clones. Obi-Wan looked at her; he had just saved her from the clones' gruesome attack. He wasn't about to give them another chance to kill her. They could hear one of the clones ordering the others.**

**"Search the cave, and if there are Jedi in there, leave no survivors."**

**Obi-Wan knew that he had to do something; he could hear the sound of their feet trudging into the cave. He stood up.**

**"Stay here; they won't harm you again-trust me."**

**Before she could say anything, he left.**

**Aayla was not just going to let Obi-Wan go to his death; the pain from her wounds was still bad, but she fought through it. She rose from where she was, drew her light saber, and followed Obi-Wan.**


	2. For Aayla's safety

_**A/N: **Thank you all for the kind reviews! i hope all of you enjoy this installment!_

**She followed him until they reached a large space near the entrance. There were already a few clones in that area; they immediately began to fire at both Obi-Wan and Aayla. But the blasts dissolved into nothingness, thanks to their light sabers. Obi-Wan slew them and turned to Aayla. He had hoped that she wouldn't follow him-it was too dangerous for her, she had just been badly wounded by clones, and it was mere luck that caused him to find her when he had. He wasn't about to let her die, **

"**More clones will be here soon," he said. "You're not safe here; I can take them myself. Go back-''**

**Before he could finish, more clones came in-at least twenty, Aayla couldn't help being stubborn at times. She stayed and fought with him. But it seemed that the more they fought, the more clones would come, eventually; some of them began to surround Aayla, making it hard for her to block all of their shots. Obi-Wan saw this, and quickly dispatched his remaining enemies, and rushed to her aid.**

**They continued to fight the clones, and the deafening shots of the blaster guns could be heard miles away. When it seemed that they had killed the last of them, Obi-Wan turned to her.**

"**You aren't safe here!" he said, almost yelling. He had a feeling that more clones would soon be on their way. **

"**I'm not leaving you," replied the stubborn Jedi. She was not allowed to leave him in danger-not after-not after he had just saved her life.**

**Soon, they began to hear more clones approaching. "Aayla, you must leave, more are on their way, and in much greater numbers. I am sure of it; I will not give them another chance to kill you," he said.**

"**The feelings are mutual; I will not leave, knowing that your life is in danger," she said, eyeing the entranceway, waiting for clones to enter at any moment.**

"**I can distract them so that you will escape safely; you are still wounded. You _must_ escape. It is for the best-trust me."**

**Before Aayla could reply, more clones stormed the building, and Obi-Wan was right, they were in greater numbers.**

**Obi-Wan wished that she would have listened to him, she would have been running to safety at that very moment. But she had stayed, nonetheless, and he had to keep an eye out for himself, and her; she was still wounded, and because of that could not fight as well as she once did.**

**There were still at least ten clones left. And it seemed to happen so fast through Aayla's eyes; she had just dispatched the remaining clones that she had been fighting; she looked over just in time to see Obi-Wan drop to his knees, and then collapse onto the hard cave floor; thinking quickly, Aayla quickly dispatched the remaining clones, and rushed to Obi-Wan's side; he was bleeding, bleeding badly. And Aayla knew why: he had been shot.**


	3. Trapped in the cave

_**A/N: **sorry for taking so long to update, I've also been busy with my LOTR fic. Thanks for the reviews! and i hope you enjoy:)_

**She called his name desperately, hoping that he wasn't dead. She was relieved when he opened his eyes; he tried to speak but instead began to cough blood.**

**When he finally did speak, Aayla could hardly make out what he was saying:**

"**Go, go on without me," he said, just barely being able to get those words out.**

"**No; I'm not leaving you," she said stubbornly.**

"**More…more clones will come," he stuttered.**

"**It doesn't matter; I'm going to get you out of here," she said. She wasn't about to leave Obi-Wan here-not after he had just saved her. Over the years the two had become great friends. She was not about to leave him, even if more clones were coming.**

"**Just go," he said. He was barely able to get those words out.**

**Before Aayla could say anything, there was a deafening sound of blaster guns. And then both of their hearts sank as they watched large rocks and boulders fall down, blocking the entranceway, which was most likely their only way out. Aayla could hear the clones marching away from the cave-their work was done. They were certain that if there was any life in the cave, they would never see daylight again.**

**Aayla stared in despair at the large rocks and boulders that now barred their way. Then suddenly, she turned back to Obi-Wan, and found that he had lost consciousness. She desperately tried to revive him by calling his name. But it obviously didn't do much good. Aayla hoped that help would come-and soon, time was running out. **

**But she knew that she couldn't depend on that single hope, she knew that she had to do something, or soon Obi-Wan would die; she had to find another way out. She knew that it wouldn't be good if she left Obi-Wan to explore the cave, but she knew that worse things could happen if she just stayed there and did nothing. She slowly rose from the ground, taking one last look at Obi-Wan before disappearing further into the cave. **

**She hoped that she had made the right decision, but most importantly, she hoped that she would find another way out, and hopefully they could escape without getting noticed by any clones. What would happen from there? She did not know, and she didn't have the time to ponder over it either, because time was running out. She knew that it was likely that no help was coming, and she didn't know how she and Obi-Wan would get out of the planet, Felucia, but she tried to push those negative thoughts out of her mind. Right now she just had to find another way for she and Obi-Wan to get out of that cave. **


	4. Facing the harsh reality

_**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been a bit busy with some of my other fics; but thanks for being so patient with me :DAnyway, I hope that ya'll enjoy this chapter!_

**Aayla had been searching for another opening for what seemed like forever; then suddenly, as she was about to give up, her hand by chance gripped some loose rocks and they began to crumble, revealing and opening.**

**Seeing that their escape was so close, Aayla desperately began to remove the loose crumbly rocks. Soon enough had been removed for her to crawl through; she was usually cautious when it came to venturing into the unknown, but not today. Today she was desperate, more desperate than she had ever been.**

**She crawled through the opening, fearless; she did not fear the unknown anymore, she knew that she had to take risks in order for her and Obi-Wan to get off of the planet. Once she had crawled through, she stood up and examined her surroundings: she seemed to be in some sort of tunnel, it seemed dimly lit, but she could see light at the end of the tunnel, and that gave her enough hope to continue. **

**Suddenly, as she approached the exit, she could hear voices.**

"**Look around and see if there are anymore Jedi around here; if so, then kill them," said one.**

**Aayla didn't even listen to hear what the other said; she just knew one thing-that they were clones.**

**She held her breath as she heard footsteps come close to the exit.**

"**I think I've found something," said a clone.**

**Aayla could hear the sound of more footsteps approaching.**

"**It must be some kind of secret tunnel; we'd better check it out," said another clone.**

**Aayla's mind was racing, and her heart was almost beating out of her chest; she didn't know how many there were out there but she knew that the only thing that she could do was to fight them-even to the death.**

**The blaze of her light saber lit the tunnel in an instant, taking the clones by surprise. As Aayla quickly examined their numbers she realized that there were only about seven of them.**

**They began to fire on her almost instantly, but this time she was prepared; blocking their shot with her light saber, she quickly dispatched the first three and began to focus on the remaining four; seeing that their weapons were doing no good, they began to retreat back into the fungal forests outside.**

**But Aayla followed them relentlessly, until finally, she had killed them all.**

**Once they had all finally been killed, a weary Aayla gazed around and took in her surroundings she seemed to almost be in the middle of nowhere; surrounded by odd looking plants and fungal trees. She finally began to despair: it seemed impossible for her and Obi-Wan to get out of the planet.**

**As far as she knew, they were stranded on the planet Felucia.**


	5. A hopeful sign

_**A/N: **Thanks for the kind reviews guys! I hope that you like this chappy:)_

**Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he was barely able to look around the cavern; he soon realized that he was alone. And soon questions began to surface in his mind.**

**Where was Aayla?**

**Had she been captured or worse-had she been killed?**

**Obi-Wan didn't have the strength to move his bloody body, so he had no choice but to lay there and expect the worst to come; meaning a clone coming in and adding pain and misery to his already dire situation.**

**At that moment Obi-Wan believed that he had been left to die in the cave, as he lay there thinking that he finally was about to meet his end he remembered Aayla's last words to him:**

"**_It doesn't matter; I'm going to get you out of here."_**

**It was too late for that now; he _hoped_ that she had escaped safely, but there was a terrible cloud of doubt over him, like a part of him was refusing to believe that she was alive and safe.**

**He now retried the attempt to move and found that he could shift positions; he now rolled to his side; he began to feel cold, and the whole cavern seemed as though it was spinning, until at last, all went black.**

_**000**_

**At last Aayla had gathered her wits and stood up; she could not give up hope-no matter how dismal the situation seemed.**

**At that moment, Aayla heard a loud noise from above, she looked up and what she saw lifted her spirits-and her hope.**

**In the distance, not far from where she was standing, Aayla saw a ship preparing to land; although it was no doubt a republic ship, which meant only one thing-that there were clones on board, an idea still hatched in her head.**

**She knew that Obi-Wan would probably never attempt it for he was the definition of cautious, but this was probably her best chance yet of getting herself and Obi-Wan out of the clone infested planet.**

**She would in a sense steal the spaceship, and then she would come back for Obi-Wan and then they would return to Coruscant. She truly liked the sound of her plan; once again she had hope. Hope that they _could_ escape the clone infested world.**

**She continued to watch the ship land until it disappeared from her view, for the fungal tree prevented her from seeing as much as she liked, but she had seen enough to know which direction to take.**

**She carefully and quietly made her way through the fungal trees until at last the ship was in sight; it was a large ship, but nothing that she couldn't handle, she very skilled when it came to flying ships, and she was _not_ as reckless as Anakin.**

**With only a few large plants as her cover, Aayla knew that she had to be cautious, for one wrong move could jeopardize everything.**

**She watched about thirteen clones file out of the ship and walk into the opposite direction; she knew that there had to be more on board, but she wasn't sure if she should let her cover be blown at that time or wait for the rest to file out.**

**Then Ob-Wan came to her mind: when she left him he was unconscious, she didn't know how much time he had left to live-he was wounded badly so badly in fact, that it was beyond her skill to heal him. She needed someone who was stronger in the force than her. **

**And so that sealed her decision: she was not about to wait around while her friend lay there dying on the floor of a cave-she was going to do something-she needed to do something.**

**So she emerged from where she was hiding, as she stood in the open space she hoped that she would remain unnoticed until she boarded the ship… **


	6. A way out

_**A/N: **Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it! But it has finally come to an end. Although I may write the final part three (if I do write it, it probably won't be for a while considering that fact that I'm hard at work on my other fanfic's) but that depends if you guys want me to or not. :-)_

_Anyways, thanks for reading! _

**Aayla had been in luck; she was able to board the ship without anyone seeing her. Now all she had to do was dispatch the remaining clones on board.**

**She quietly made her way to the cockpit, and there she saw five clones: one seemed to realize that they were not alone almost instantly, and he began to fire on her. But it was useless; for she blocked their shots with her light saber, and she dispatched them in no time.**

**Now she heard the sound of feet behind her, she turned around to see three more clones preparing to shoot her; she quickly sprung into action, and she killed them quickly before any of them had a chance to alert the other clones that an enemy was on board.**

**She searched the rest of the ship and was relieved to see that there were no other clones on board; she just had one last stage of her plan left-to go back for Obi-Wan and bring him on board; then they would be safe-safe at last.**

**But she knew that she had to act fast for other clones might by chance search the cave and if they found him they would kill him mercilessly without a thought; she soon exited the ship and made her way through the fungal trees and the various exotic plants until the cave exit was but a few yards away-she sprinted towards it, knowing that the end was near-there was light at the end of the tunnel; soon they would escape the clone-infested planet.**

_**000**_

**His eyes suddenly opened again-he tried to move again and found that he could make a few more movements then he could before he blacked out-but still he couldn't do it without feeling that terrible pain. But he knew one thing-he had to find Aayla, he couldn't help but think that she had been captured or worse. Although he was not strong enough to stand on his feet he knew that he had to find a way to save her-he had to if there was the slimmest chance that she _was_ alive he would hold on to that and that would be his undying motivation to find her.**

**But where could she be?**

**That question continued to ring in his head; he in truth did not know but that did not matter to him; she was his friend and he was not going to let her at the hands of the merciless clones, -he would protect her and find a way to get her out of Felucia or he would die trying.**

_**000**_

**Aayla was now retracing her steps-and she was doing it swiftly-for there was no time to waste.**

**She seemed to have almost forgotten the pain from _her_ wounds as she dashed through the tunnel.**

**She finally made her way back to the wall with the loose rocks; she swiftly removed more; cutting and scraping her hands in the process. She finally made her way through the enlarged opening, and quickly made her way through the maze-like cave, until she finally reached the large room-the room where her friend lay.**

**She rushed over to his side and found that he was awake.**

"**Aayla?" Obi-Wan asked, not sure if he was just seeing things, or if the friend that he thought was dead was really right before his eyes.**

"**Yes, it's me; I've come back for you. I've found a way to get us out of here!" she said, not being able to contain her emotions. She was overjoyed that she had been able to find their means of escape-but to return to find that Obi-Wan was awake, and not unconscious as she had left him was unbelievable.**

**Obi-Wan was now at peace-Aayla had found a way to escape, and she was alive-and safe. He didn't want to slow her down for he was sure that he didn't have the strength to walk. **

"**Aayla, I'm glad that you're safe. But you shouldn't have come back for me; I'll only slow you down and increase the risk of you getting caught."**

"**Don't talk like that; I'm not leaving you-you would do the same for me; you saved my life!"**

"**Just go on without me; I order you to do so."**

"**Then I guess that I'll have to disobey you," she replied stubbornly.**

"**I don't think that I can walk Aayla; it's no use," he said.**

**Aayla got the feeling that her persuasion was working by the tone of his voice. "Then you'll lean on me," she answered boldly.**

**O0o**

**It had no doubt been a bit awkward at first, but Aayla was stronger than she looked; and although Obi-Wan no doubt, weighed more than her, she carried his weight well.**

**They had quickly exited the tunnel, and after a little bit of walking, they rested briefly (for Obi-Wan's sake) against a large fungal tree.**

"**Where do we go from here?" Obi-Wan asked, after he had caught his breath.**

"**The ship is only a few yards away," Aayla replied calmly.**

**After Obi-Wan had rested for a few more minutes, they started out again; and now he could see it-the ship was in his view. **

**They hid behind large fungal plants as they watched for a moment to see if they were not alone. At last, when they saw nothing, they emerged into the open and boarded the ship. Aayla led Obi-Wan to one of the small quarters in the back and forced him to lay there and rest-for he needed treatment-and fast.**

**She made her way to the cockpit, and took a deep breath as she looked thethe controls-this was it. They had been successful in finding a way out. **

**Without a further thought she took hold of the controls and they left the planet of Felucia and set their course for Coruscant. **


End file.
